1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for testing a thyristor valve, and particularly, to an apparatus for testing a thyristor valve capable of testing a rated current and a rated voltage of a thyristor valve.
2. Background of the Invention
According to an electric power transmission of a high voltage direct current (HVDC), when alternating current (AC) electric power produced in a power plant is converted into a direct current (DC) electric power and transmitted, an electric power receiving equipment re-converts the DC into an AC and supply the converted AC electric power. The HVDC transmission is effective and economical in comparison to an AC transmission.
In an HVDC system, a thyristor valve is provided in a converter for converting an AC into a DC and an inverter for converting a DC into an AC. Since a high voltage and a large current is applied to the thyristor valve, excessive current stress and voltage stress may occur. Thus, it is required to artificially apply a voltage and a current having the same level as that applied to an actual HVDC system to an independent thyristor valve to test performance thereof in advance.